


Cover Stories

by sambethe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: What happens when friends keep using you as an excuse to meet up.





	Cover Stories

**Author's Note:**

> There are several people I could blame for this. They know who they are. Thank goodness for friends who will goad you into writing.

“Do you get the feeling we were just a flimsy excuse?”

Killian nipped just beneath her jaw, smiling at her small catch of breath when he soothed his tongue over the same spot. “Don’t know about you, but if it means we get to keep meeting like this, Henry can use me for any damn excuse he'd like.”

Sabine cupped her hand around his chin and drew him back towards her mouth. “Same,” she whispered before pressing her lips to his, her tongue working him open as her hands dropped to his waist. He couldn’t help his groan at the feel of her fingers finding the bare skin of his belly, her thumbs stroking up the trail of hair there. 

Taking a beat to catch his breath, Killian backed her against the wall, his hips grinding into hers and his tongue curling back along hers. She was warm and soft, and her lips carried the sweet smoky flavor of the maraschino cherry she had fished out of her drink moments before he had dragged her to the back hall by the bathrooms. He loved the flavor of them mixed with her skin, loved chasing the taste of her with each slow stroke. 

He should remember to thank Roni for taking the time to make them herself rather than using the overly syrupy store-bought ones.  

“We should -” Sabine started but at the same time he drew his thumb along her chin, using it to tip her head to the side and deepen the kiss. 

“Please tell me that sentence ended with ‘go back to my place,’’ he said when he drew back, dropping his hand to slide it along her side to the small of her back. “Because as much as I’d like to strip down these jeans,” he paused and slipped a finger beneath the fabric, teasing her skin, “I think I’d like the chance to take my time tonight.”

Closing her eyes and tilting her head back against the wall, Sabine laughed. “If you let a girl speak, Rogers.”

“Sorry, love, it’s just that I’ve been thinking of this since Henry first mentioned wanting to meet up tonight.” He pressed his hand up and under her shirt, drawing his fingers along her belly, stopping just shy of the curve of her breast. “A man gets a little eager when thoughts of his hand on all this beautiful skin occupy most of his day.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Sabine’s mouth as she arched her back, silently encouraging him further. “You were so sure Jacinda and I would be here?”

Killian thumbed at the wire that lined her bra, wanting to take her up on her invitation but also wanting to step back and prod her towards his car. “You don’t need to be a detective to see through Henry’s patently transparent excuses.”

Sabine laughed again and twisted her fingers in his belt loops. “I love Jacinda, but she’s just as bad.”

“You should go.” He leaned in and ran the tip of his nose along hers. “I’ll settle things with the bartender and meet you outside.”

“But won’t they notice we've left?”

Smiling, he dropped a kiss to her lips and stepped back, wrapping his hand around hers and pulling her with him as he did. “Go,” he repeated, pushing her in front of him. “I promise you Henry wouldn’t notice a herd of elephants running through Hyperion Heights as long as Jacinda keeps agreeing to play pool with him.”

Sabine glanced over her shoulder as she rounded the corner of the doorway back to the bar. “She’s the same. See you in five? The black Chevelle, right?”

His smile broadened and he pushed his hand through his hair as he watched her move through the doorway. “Right,” he said at her retreating back.

 


End file.
